dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 4 Episode 38: Takers
estacado_is_the_darkness_by_invince.jpg IMG 7635.JPG.jpg Date.jpg 04dc95db79f1f1b7b0860650f85a2eb6.jpg I Ayperos "The Forgotten" Akiyama: Ayperos. A man stuck in time. Not ageing since his twenty-third birthday. A man who has last everything. The first being his love long ago, then his parents. Then his brother vanishing without a trace. And last but not least his wife and son abandoning him to his captures. His so called friends of the Heros for hire. Leaving him there to die.. A man with nothing to lose.. A man hell bent on revenge not just to Jericho.. But everyone who left him to rot.. he will overthrow Jericho and then set his sights on his old "friends" the people he let in, the ones he trusted... "Its almost time.." Ayperos looks at the monitors as all squads are in position. The three guards that he took control of are inside as guards, all three with bomb vests on, anyone tryst to take them off. It goes boom, anyone trys to defuse it Ayperos will detonate it. As since he has control of them he can also see what they see. Most of the people in the place are supporters of Jericho. And casualties are bound to happen if things get ugly. Other than the guards, three snipers set up in various vantage points around the building. All three wearing a replica of Ayperos suit. Equipped with active camo, as well as a mechanism that blocks heat and motion devices. The suit itself keeps the body from displaying heat all together. A snake wouldn't even see it as but an object in its path. This is also in Ayperos suit along with various other tech for all things stealth. The bombs have been placed around the structure to cause a panic as well as a few strategic places around the city to keep the cops far away others have made themselves scarce in various buildings around the complex. And a few are even disguised as the news crew. Jericho is surrounded front top middle and below. On top of all this a few of the guest are also with Ayperos. Being armed with sharp ceramic knives so they couldn't be detected. Ayperos sits back it the chair. As now everyone is in possition. He looks through the guards eyes seeing Jericho enter and smiles slightly. "Alright. Everyone is in position. Don't attack till I give the order." Ayperos sits there and starts to tap his foot. He wants to be out there with everyone. But just in case his plan fails he wants Jericho to be on his toes. Not knowing when he would strike. The chess board has finaly been set. Now.. it's Jerichos move... His oni comes up behind him, hair tail slowly running down his check. She can see how bad he wants to be out there and smiles alittle. "I know how bad you want your revenge on him. But first we need to see if he has any weaknesses. You'll be able to fight him soon. Don't worry my love." She kisses his cheek and looks at the monitors waiting as Ayperos is to make the first move against him. She sits to his side and clings to Ayperos watching as he was. Mizuno: Well look who awake I like the new look Akashi. Chess: How rude of you is that really How you speak to him Mizuno Akashi: It’s Fine Chess no need to get worked up so Mizuno Chess placed you in charge of watching over things while I Slept correct, so you’ve been watching right Mizuno: Yes The young blue haired Siren then made her way over to him standing in front of him though her eyes did not meet his, instead she turned her face from him and looked down towards the ground, trying to hide her expression from him, while crossing her arms over her chest, her body trembling all over and her breathing became heavier. Akashi just stood there peering down at her, he didn’t move nor did he say a word. The woman then took a step forward and place her body on to his weakly, her hands gripping onto his shirt using him to hold herself up. Chess then frowned, her eyes burning red. Chess: How unsightly do you really need it that bad that you can’t even stand up straight anymore, your disgusting. Mizuno: No I don’t know what’s wrong suddenly when I saw him I- AHHHH Chess reached from behind her and snatched a handful of her hair and slung her to the ground, placing her foot on her chest smashing her heels into her sternum roughly before lifting her foot up, Mizuno happy for the pain to be gone, though it was short lived as Chess drove her heel into her neck then face over and over literally stomping the fuck out of her. After about six minutes Akashi stepped forward and waved Chess off, kneeling down next to Mizuno’s body, her face fucked to all hell. He placed his hand over her face and like magic he had healed her injuries. Mizuno’s eyes then shifted to look at him, the fear in her eyes was undeniable but that wasn’t the only thing buried in the look she was giving him, even though she had just been beating to hell she couldn’t help but want it. Akashi: You shouldn’t make Chess mad like that she’ll actually kill you -Places his hand on her cheek- Try to control yourself more Chess has been enduring that feeling for much longer than you have in fact she’s the only one I haven’t touched, but if you need it that bad I guess I’ll help you out. Mizuno: A-A-kashi Akashi hand slide from her face and wrapped around her neck squeezing it to the point that her flesh began bulging through the gaps between his fingers Akashi then standing up to his full height lifting her body off of the ground and into the air, shifting his hand a bit so that it rests underneath her chin. Akashi then brought her body closer to his wrapping his other air around her waist pinning her to him, while his other hand moved to the top of her head grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it to the side causing her head to shift so that her neck was exposed to him, and without hesitation, Akashi bite into the soft flesh, The woman letting a scream escape her lips, Blood running down her body like a fountain as he drank the crimson liquid from her neck. The woman body had gone limp and her pants started to change from a light blue color to a darker blue. Once Akashi was done he’d let go, the woman’s body smacking the ground roughly. Akashi then looked over to Chess, he gold eyes now a crimson red matching her owns. Chess then walked over to him, stopping herself multiple times though it was as if she was being pulled in by some type of force and once she was directly in front of him so seemed to suffer the same effects that the young woman did just a moment ago, however she was handling it a lot better. Chess simply stood there upright with her head held high though she didn’t make eye contact with him. Akashi: Well done Chess Chess: I am Glad that you are Pleased Akashi-sama Akashi: Would you like a reward Chess: …..I….Yes Akashi-sama please reward me. Akashi then outstretched his arm, sticking his index finger out in front of her and Chess began to slide her tongue around it a few times, before she’d sink one of her fangs into it, blood tickling out of the small puncture wound. Chess licking and sucking onto his finger the taste of his body was intoxicating to her though it was short lived as the small wound closed, leaving the vampire unsatisfied however she made no complains about it and reached into her pocket grabbing a small white cloth and began to gently wipe of his hand like a little angel and once she was done she folded it back up and placed it in her pocket bowing her head a bit. Chess: Thank you Akashi-sama Akashi was about to respond though stopped when he heard the sound of a phone going off and turned to the source of the noise. When he turned around he saw Mizuno holding out a black cellphone to him, she was still hiding her face from him. Akashi took the phone from her hands and flipped it open reading the message that had come through, it was directed at another source person though it was from Jericho, Akashi smiled before pocketing the device. Akashi: Looks like I’ve got a party to crash, Chess secure a suit for me as well as a ride, something flashy gotta make a good impression Chess: Yes-disappears- ::Screen Fades Black: :Ayperos "The Forgotten" Akiyama: Ayperos oni looks at him. "Love? Why don't you attack?" She looks at him with concerned eyes but Ayperos only smiles. "Because. I want everything set in motion before I attack. Besides." He points to a text Jericho sent out on the monitor. "He sent a text to what I'm assuming a friend of his. But he only sent it to one. But two got the same message." He smiles a bit. "I want everyone who supports Jericho here. And another attack would be perfect cover, even if it's just someone with a vendetta and just want to crash the party. That's when we strike." He smiles and the love flows from his oni. " Oh Ayperos I'm so wet with excitment!!" She squirms a bit putting her hands between her legs and closes them. "I knew back when I found you that you'd be fun.. but not much fun. You even surprise me and that's hard to do.." She looks at him and slides her tongue up his neck and looks at him with lustful eyes, her hand slides up his leg but he stops her hand. "What is it??" She looks at him in surprise. Ayperos smiles and finaly looks at her. "Once the mission is done. Then I'll give you what you want." He smirks at her and grabs her breast with his hand and teases her. "Untill then you will have to wait.." She was sensitive at the moment, his touch makes her whimper a bit as she speaks. "Ayperos you so mean. No human has treated me like this and live to tell about it.." Ayperos smiles. "Maybe. But judging by your return you like it when I do." He would pinch her nipple slightly and she would almost yelp and then hold between her legs closeing them tight.He looks back up at the monitors looking at the text. He would try to figure out who it was he was trying to get in touch with. Either way though he wasn't about to let a single text ruin his plans. The operation was still a go. But he'll wait alittle longer to see who will be arriveing for Jericho. And who this mystery person is that tapped into his line. If things to to interesting Ayperos will show his face early. But for now. He will stay in the shadows and let his men and women do the work. : Akashi would have pulled up in front of the building nice and slow so that everyone can get a good look at the car. Akashi stepped out the car, making his way over to the passenger side opening the door and helping Chess out the seat like a gentleman. Both of them had dressed for the occasion, Chess wearing a nice mid length dress which showed off just enough skin, while Akashi was wearing a suit without the jacket. The two then made there way to the building. The bouncer stopped them at the door asking for their names. Akashi: Akashi Seijuro Chess: Chezabel Alicia Seijuro Bouncer: I Don’t see your names on the list you sure your at the right party Akashi: Can you look again please just to make sure Bouncer-Looks him in the eye- Fine but im telling you your name wasn’t on the l-.. Oh nevermind my apologies your right here you two go right inside Akashi Thank you With that done the two of them made there way inside where they split apart chess making her way to the table to have a seat while Akashi went on to mingle with the guess inside however he was looking for Jericho amongst the crowd of people which with his eyes would not be a difficult task at all had he been in the building though Akashi saw no signs of him. He then began to make his way to his seat. He could feel the various eyes on him as he moved through the crowd most of them were coming from the women within, Akashi as always simply ingored it and took his seat next to chess and waited for the man of the hour to appear. Meanwhile Ridding in the back of his limo had been Jericho Serizawa. It's been a couple of days since Jericho had receive the staff of Anubis and since that time Jericho has yet to show interest in anything but his business he was still growing his global corporation known as Serizawa Corp since the meeting he held with the leader of Tokyo Jericho allowed most of his citizens to live there while New Nexus gets a remodel something different something that fit his image of the empire he wanted. He had gained power physical now it was time to gain power mentally, gazing out the window Jericho eyes reflected off the sunny sun above his hand pressing against his chest, Jericho was a different man after the battle with his brother Jackie and the Serizawa Nation; he had lost a lot of his crew Akashi being one of them seeing he had vanished. Jericho tried to think of ways to morn over but he litarty couldn't feel a thing love, and hate were simply words to him he had to force himself to smile at times at dinner parties or when he's at an business meeting Jericho felt dead. |Something troubling you boy?| The words of the Uroboros ranged inside his head this time it was the main voice and not the others that where apart of him seeing the Uroboros was an Divine beast of many faces. ( http://dogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tiamat.jpg <-- How it looked) //Peachy.. Now if you dont mind bug off I have an paty to attend to..// Since after breaching the Serizawa Nation however Jericho became the new ruler over the lands, being deemed as the Pharaoh a title that was now his he'd guess it would go great with him now being the ruler of the realm of the Whispers. Everything had fallen together everything he worked so hard for had been his he did not need to work for anything, he felt he needed this auction to break away from his issues something a bit more normal this gaining power mentally was something Jericho had hope would work out and not backfire on him like the last time he tried to take a vacation. As the limo pulled up in front of Yuri's estate the doors quickly opened on it's own if anyone had looked there was also no one driving the car this was Jericho's artificial intelligence system that was built in his car that went by the name of Jarvin :D Stepping out first Jericho eyes scanned the packed building. Bright lights flashed through the windows as the sounds of many women came to greet the Mayor, Jericho was wearing an red button down with black slacks and soft shoes with an blazer over the button down. His jet black hair flowing with the steady breeze as he walked ahead with his uncle ( 4439da89893320faa8314115a10c537e.jpg <-- How he looked) Reaching the door the guard had simply noticed the Mayor before pulling the velvet rope free for him to walk inside, Walking inside Jericho eyes astonish with all the women, and music that held up here K. Yuri Inc: a rather dominant contributor to the porn industry. From fetish movies to an array of toys and tools used for pleasure (or pain depending on preference) the company was bound to stay on top for a long while with so much variety and so many loyal customers. The main headquarters was a very large building with mutliple floors, though the main floor was used as the official club space. On an average day the club space was jam packed and full to capacity limits. On good days, they had to open up other floors. Today, however, the club was to limit the amount of visitors. They had a special guest coming, after all. A very important man. The boss lady, or CEO, was on the main floor with everyone else and was persoanlly looking over things. Everything had to be perfect. Her deep hazel eyes looked from station to station where different women did different things. Patrons were free to move from one place to another, though most tipped before leaving. It was almost like an unspoken rule. Kirei's brightly colored lips curled into a wide grin as she watched one of her heads of security moving through the calm crowd to meet her. The blonde haired male was well over 6ft. The small woman found herself having to look up at him to look him in the eyes every time they exchanged words. "We have confirmation on the Mayor's arrival. They just let him past the ropes." The platinum haired woman nodded. This was a big day and everything had to be absolutely perfect. Her girls practiced day and night after being told of their guest. Kirei ran her dainty hands down the sides of her skin tight and incredibly short dress thats color resembled red wine with a very low cut neckline. Her cleavage was perfectly visible, but she still somehow managed to look a bit classy. As more security poured in, guests would get curious, and so would the girls. Most were so eager that they'd become rather vocal. Kirei sighed. 'So much for acting natural.' "Welcome, Mayor Jericho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvOhkKXbFEk Jericho was greeted by Kirei's women, they were all so beautiful his eyes glanced upon the club witnessing some men going into the VIP room with other ladies who worked for Kirei. This industry always intrigued Jericho the amount of money Kirei makes with just raw action and sex, she had been genius. As Kirei approached him his eyes would've had widen at her figure being a bit older than Jericho himself he would've thought she still had it. A man did she have it, her sexy figure stunned Jericho as his eyes would've gotten lost within her eyes. It would be just then when the media interrupted wanting a picture with Kirei and Jericho lights flashing through the doors they couldn't get within the club but they tried there hardest for one picture. "You dont mind? Let's give them what they wont give your bussiness a bit more feed will it not?" Jericho would've said to Kirei if she would've agreed Obelisk would've led her down to the door his arms wrapping around her as he smiled for the media his free hand waving towards the crowd. Afterwards the Mayor had adjusted himself, the party had been well planed Kirei had made her business buyer very entertained. Also entering behind Jericho had been the VR Sexual device CEO, Due to this being a huge party there was no guessing he out of all people would show up. Being Yuri's inc competitor for the last five years, Alexander stormed right over towards the Mayor greeting sir Jericho with an hefty handshake. His eyes would glare towards Kirei from time to time(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4f/76/88/4f768883ae1c903f3a7cab0e0d626b8c.jpg <- How he looked) "So nice to finnally meet you Jericho Serizawa He would pause Kirei it's nice to see your still around after all these years." Jericho would've been side tracked with the women cyberunique-120655-Mortal_Kombat_stripper.jpg But he would soon cut into the conversation "I'm sorry Alexander as much as I would love to talk about your VR. I'm actual here for Yuri Inc, and Kirei was just about to take me backstage." Jericho would've said to get these two away from each other, if she would've agreed they would've left Alexander as he had hoped Kirei would lead him around. The look on Mayor Jericho's eyes was very reminiscent of a kid stepping foot in a real life chocolate factory run by a real life Willy Wonka. Such looks were what Kirei craved. Well, that and the touch of a man (and maybe a woman every now and then). The widening of his eyes as he took in her own form was even better. A devious and very confident smirk curled across those matte red lips. Before they could properly meet, though, Jericho suggested that they pose for this photo op. His arm looped around her small waist and pulled her close while his other raised up to wave a bit towards the erratic flashes of light coming from the glass doors at the entrance. Security was tight today and not a single member from the press would be allowed to slip through today. Everything has to be perfect for the Mayor and perfection wasn't possible with such vermin floating around and disrupting the flow of the evening. "If you say so, Mayor." Her voice held that signature purr of hers as she leaned her body against his own, falling perfectly against the curve of his body with one hand on his chest and the other tucked behind them. She flashed a sweet smile, then raised herself onto the balls of her feet and puckered her lips, though she only allowed them to hover inches from his cheek. Just moments after, a very familiar man slithered into the spotlight. Not just a man....a THREAT. Kirei's normally big and bright gaze narrowed and darkened with tremendous dislike as she watched him grab the mayors hand and introduce himself. The woman remained against him, though the hand on his chest subconsciously started to grip at the fabric of his suit. "I don't recall you winning a pass for today's special event." Hearing such a growl come from such a beautiful and sweet looking woman usually surprised most. It caught many of her closest partners off guard to see just how tough the short woman could get. Though she prepared herself for a word battle, the mayor cut in. His wording provided her the perfect opportunity. Kirei lightly pulled herself from the Mayor, though her hand lightly released his blazer and slowly ran it down his arm to gently grip his hand. Her hands were very noticeably soft and seemingly untouched by any dirty deeds/tasks, although many knew she was more than just a pretty face. "In fact, I do have a tour for you." As she said this, she lightly tugged on his arm, urging him to follow her. If he did, she'd begin to lead him away and before slipping through the fairly tame crowd she'd shoot Alexander one last narrow eyed glare. As she hooked on to his arm and lead Jericho throughout the club the Mayor had been impressed with her demeanor. She was dealing with everything quite well, with her being close Jericho would’ve lend his head towards her ear as he spoke in a small whisper. “Well you handled that quite well Kirei, I have to say if that had been me I might’ve thrown him out.” Jericho had said with a small chuckle he always was seen to do things the more aggressive and on hand. That’s just the way he did things, he believed people listened to violence way more than passively speakings. It was then when Jericho got lost in his thoughts when one of Kirei dancers had bumped into the Mayor knocking her drink on to his blazer. The red wine spilling upon him the women quickly apologized taking Jericho’s blazzer, all the Mayor could do was smile. It was just a blazer, “It’s fine hun, it’s just a material object. No need to get all upset.” He would say to her as he removed her blazer he would be now seen wearing his crimson red button down. Without his blazer Jericho would’ve now pulled out his black Gem pendant, wrapped around the jem had been laced gold. With that being settled Jericho would now wrap his arms around Kirei once again, bringing her closer to his side as he allowed her to lead him. He wondered what the backstage look like if that were she was taking him he was promised a good time and Jericho hoped she was planning on giving him something he had never seen before. She would’ve felt an impluse now being this close to jericho maybe it had been his pendant which sparkled from the reflection of the lights. It had been an Celestial Element" which flows through the Universe. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. With all these theories the only fact that remained was that Jericho held it around his neck. His quiet whisper tickled her earlobe and she laughed softly. Being so close to the Mayor made her a bit nervous, but his personality so far was very like-able. "All men deserve a show~. Even if it may make him reconsider going against me." These words, though meant to sound playful, held a twinge of dominance behind them. Kirei, however, smiled. Well, until one of the clumsier girls managed to stumble and spill some dark wine on the mayors blazer. Kirei gasped softly and covered her mouth, her eyes growing wide. She feared his reaction and prayed he wouldn't storm out like some of their clientele (the ones that had to be kicked out after so many drinks) would. Her gaze shifted to the younger and less covered woman who'd be apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry, Mayor Jericho. I'll personally pay for any dry cleaning." Instead of being very angry like she'd thought, he merely smiled, reassured them that it was alright, and removed that blazer. Both women watched him for a moment, smiles plastered on their faces. "Go get refills, Vicky. Give them to them for free." The girl nodded and turned to refill her small tray. Kirei, however, had turned her attention to Jericho. Well, more so his captivating necklace. She wanted to just reach out and touch it, but she refrained. "Shall we continue? I haven't gotten to take you back stage yet." She gently grabbed hold of his arm and moved close to him in order to guide him further back into the club. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zz1BHMi68JY Kirei~Shall we continue? I haven't gotten to take you back stage yet. “We shall..” Jericho responded towards the host of this wonderful party. The party had been pretty live to say the least everyone had seemed to be having an great time including Jericho, the theme and music had been perfect. When she told Vicky to get more refills Jericho had awaited for her to walk away before turning back over to Kirei. “Try not to be hard on her afterwards, It’s really not a big deal I’m the mayor after all there’s no need to pay for my dry cleaning love.” He’d said towards her bringing her over as she moved closer to his side, Jericho would’ve now been stunning with the lovely Kirei down the club. Oh how the media would be feeding off this right now; to bad their stuck at the gate. These thoughts chuckled him; he felt as everything had been under control he had the city in his palms and at the moment he had an beautiful woman around his arms things were going according to plan. But for some odd reason Jericho could sense an terrible storm coming his way, it’s been awhile since he’s gotten a vibe like this. This was something he could not ignore his men had been missing; Akashi and Takeo were had these guys go? Takeo at least gave Jericho a notice but Akashi.. He’s been missing for over a year and still no contact from him had he really been dead? Furthermore being lost in his thoughts Jericho would’ve snapped back into reality as him and Kirei had walked through the double doors towards the V.I.P backrooms. It hadn't been the door that woke him it would’ve been the hard moans from the women of the club performing their duties. http://24.media.tumblr.com/03f723c98cd309b1c791a0e9019f7813/tumblr_mfzhhfTN6u1rgtlhco1_400.gif https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/db/28/a6/db28a64149f085bd636db39d2d8e9766.gif https://38.media.tumblr.com/21e25851bd37b87a26bea1ea4317237c/tumblr_mtc87s5pwl1sh4m5fo1_500.gif The lucky men had been chosen for some of Kirei videos that were going to be later released, upon entering Jericho would’ve chuckled now looking at Kirei. “Well you know how to show a guy a good time..” His smirk would widen even wider his necklace had been sparking off the reflection of the lights within the backstage enough to catch the eyes of anyone near. The moaning coming from various rooms in the VIP backstage area were an everyday norm for Kirei. Heck, earlier in her career her own moans were mixed in that pleasureful symphony. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his necklace glinting in the light. An eager little voice inside of her shouted for her to grab it, but she calmed it with a subtle deep breath. "I can show you one of the rooms... If you'd like...Mr. Mayor." Her tone was entirely seductive at this point and there was an undeniable glimmer in her eye. One that most men would be drawn into. She moved herself in front of him, taking a careful hold of his tie before gently leading him towards an open door towards the end of the hallway, that is, if he let her do so. "Don't worry, I have a lot planned for you tonight~." As she led him by his tie Jericho had no reasons to stop her he was actually interested in Kirei, she had been running this business for how long? I think it was time to see how she made her money in person. As she led him in the room Jericho would’ve closed the door behind him, The room had been laid out in two layers, with a balcony view. Due this being Kirei personal room it would’ve looked more advanced than the rest. It had contained a library of all her videos resting on the cases. As she continued to tug him by his tie Jericho would’ve allowed her to have control for now before taking her hips from behind. What is it can you show me?” He would’ve asked in a joking tone his eyes looking around the room There was one chair (a very nice chair big enough for two), just beside that had been a matching couch and bed. He wondered what treatment Kirei was going to give him, she really did wish to impress him tonight. With his hands already on her hips he had tugged her back against him, she would’ve been close enough for his necklace to dangle over her chest as he spoke in a calm whisper. “So why dont you show me, a little preview of your next tape love?” ~Fades to black~ Category:Better Served Cold Saga Category:Saga 4